Harley and Ivy: Cat Rescue
by Jake7901
Summary: Catwoman calls Ivy and tells her that she is trapped. Harley and Ivy immediately go to rescue her. What will happen when Harley gets captured as well? Please read and review.


All characters are owned by DC comics

Ivy was working in her greenhouse when her phone rang, the ring tone was 'What's New Pussy Cat'.

She answered it and said "hey Selina, what's up?"

"I need help" Selina said.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked.

"I was baited into a trap" Selina said "I locked myself in the back office, but they're trying to get in and there's too many of them."

"You know Harl and I have a deal with Batman. We can't fight the police" Ivy said.

"I don't think it's the cops" Selina said "these guys are heavily armed and they're all wearing ski masks."

"Where are you?" Ivy asked.

"In a jewelry store on the west side of town" Selina said.

"I need a little more info" Ivy said.

"There's a cleaners across the street and a burger joint next door" Selina said.

"I think I know where that is" Ivy said.

"Hurry!" Selina said.

Ivy heard the door break open and a struggle then the phone was cut off. Ivy ran into the house and found Harley taking a nap on the couch.

She shook her and said "Harley get up! We need to help Selina."

"What'd she do this time?" Harley asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"She was baited into a trap down town" Ivy said.

"Great" Harley said.

"Get your guns, Harl" Ivy said "we're going after her."

"Can do" Harley said as she jumped off the couch.

Harley walked to her room and came back a few minutes later with her .357 on her right hip, a KABAR knife in her boot and a lever-action shotgun. Ivy gathered several different seeds and pollens.

"She said she was in a jewelry store on the west side, across from a cleaners and next to a burger joint" Ivy said "do you know where that is?"

"Yeah" Harley said "that burger place has great milkshakes, and the kiddie meals come with the coolest little toys. Last week I got a rocket ship that-"

"Focus Harl" Ivy interrupted "can you get us there?"

"Sure" Harley said.

She handed Ivy the shotgun and said "take this, I'm drivin'!"

She ran to the car and jumped into the driver's seat. Ivy sighed and walked to the car. She climbed into the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. Harley put the car in gear and floored it.

"So who took her?" Harley asked.

"No idea" Ivy said "she just called me out of the blue."

"Well, let's go get 'em" Harley said "whoevah they are."

Harley pulled up and parked at the burger joint. She took her shotgun back from Ivy and got out of the car. Ivy got out and followed Harley to the jewelry store.

"Can you get me up top?" Harley asked.

Ivy summoned a vine and Harley climbed to the top of the roof. She saw a skylight and walked over to it. She looked down and saw Selina tied to a chair next to a desk.

"This seems too easy" Harley said to herself.

Harley walked over to the edge and said "hang out here for a few minutes Red. I need a way down though."

A vine came over the roof and snaked down through the skylight. Selina saw Harley climb through the roof on a vine.

"Hiya Kitty" Harley said.

She leaned the shotgun up against the desk and pulled the knife out of her boot. She began cutting Selina free from the chair.

She heard a quiet humming sound and said "oh, sorry."

She pulled the tape off of Selina's lips.

"Probably should have done that first" Harley said smiling.

"Behind you!" Selina said.

Harley grabbed the shotgun and spun around. She immediately stopped as her eyes widened. There was a man in a ski mask in front her holding a child in front of him with a gun to the child's head.

"Put the gun down!" He said.

Harley set the shotgun on the ground and slowly stood up and put her hands up.

"Take care of her" he said.

Two more men came in the room. They began to search her. They took her KABAR and her shotgun. One of them reached for her .357.

Harley grabbed his wrist and said "no, that's very important to me."

"Fine" he said "give me the ammo. Nice and slow."

Harley slowly drew the revolver, opened the chambers and dumped the bullets into his hand. Then put the revolver back in its holster.

"We've been waiting for you" the man said "we baited the Cat to bait you and Poison Oak."

"Ivy" Harley said.

"Whatever" he said.

Another man walked into the room with a strait jacket and said "this ought to make you feel right at home."

One of the men pushed the barrel of the gun against the child's head again and said "don't give us any trouble or the kid dies."

Harley held her arms out and said "this is low."

"Whatever works" he said.

They tightly strapped Harley into the strait jacket and said "come on."

One of them grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her out of the room.

"Now we just need the plant lady" one of them said as he retaped Selina's mouth and walked out.

As they took Harley down the hall, one of the men behind her smacked her butt and said "nice."

Harley let out an "eep."

She spun around and head butted him, breaking his nose, then kneed him in the groin. Another of the men smacked her in the face, herd enough to knock her down.

"Behave yourself!" He yelled.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. They began dragging her down the hall. They threw her on her face into a room. Harley looked around the room and saw it was completely empty.

"We were warned about you" one of the men said "we don't want you to have anything you can use to escape."

They tightly tied her legs together and slapped piece of tape over her mouth.

"Have fun" he said as he walked out "be a good girl and maybe we'll let the kids come visit."

Outside, Ivy was getting impatient. She summoned a vine that lifted her up to the roof. She looked through the skylight and saw Selina still tied to the chair.

"Where's Harley?" She thought "need a plan. Come on Pamela, just think like Harley. Come up with a plan and go with it, throw caution to the wind."

She extended the vine and lowered it down through the skylight. She used the vine to hook Selina's chair and brought it back through the skylight and set the chair on the roof.

"Honestly, I can't believe it was that simple" Ivy said.

She untied Selina and pulled the tape off of her mouth.

"Where's Harley?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know" Selina said rubbing her wrists "Harley came in to save me. They broke into the room with a kid and used the kid as a hostage to get Harley to give up her weapons. They strapped her in a strait jacket and dragged her out of the room. I don't know what happened after that."

"How did they know Harley has such a soft spot for kids?" Ivy asked.

"I have no idea" Selina said "they were ready for her. They had everything in place for her, even a strait jacket her size. One of them said they just needed you now."

"Come on" Ivy said "we have to go get Harley."

Ivy lowered herself down through the skylight on a vine. Selina slid down after her. Ivy walked to the door and opened it. She saw a lone masked man in the hallway. She summoned a vine and sent it towards him. The vine wrapped tightly around his neck and dragged him back to Ivy.

She tightened the vine and asked "where is Harley Quinn?!"

The man just looked at her.

"The hyper blond girl who I'm gonna let kill you when I find her if you don't tell me" Ivy said "where is she?"

"Down the hall in the left corner office" he choked out "she's locked inside."

Ivy had the vine slam him into the wall, knocking him out.

"Come on" Ivy said.

She began walking down the hall. Selina followed closely keeping an eye out. Ivy got to the door and kicked it open.

"I've never seen Ivy do that before" Selina thought.

Ivy stepped into the room and found Harley on the ground still in the strait jacket. She was out of breath from struggling and her face was red.

"Hold still Harl" Ivy said "I'll get you out of that thing."

Ivy began undoing the straps and helped Harley out of the straight jacket.

"Thanks Red" Harley said smiling.

"No problem Sweet Pea" Ivy said.

"They're holdin' kids hostage" Harley said "we-"

"Need to rescue them" Ivy said "I know and we will."

Harley nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small water proof case. She opened it revealing six hollow point .357 bullets.

She drew her .357 and loaded it and said "let's go."

She walked down the long hall towards a door at the end.

"Where are you going?" Selina asked.

"Diamond storage" Harley said.

"What makes you think they are in there?" Selina asked.

"That's where I'd keep hostages" Harley said "it's secure with only one way in and out."

Harley got to the door at the end of the hall and knocked. A masked man opened it and stepped out. Harley grabbed him by the collar, hit him in the throat with the revolver and threw him on the ground. She put the barrel of her revolver between his eyes and pushed it into his skin.

"Where are the kids?" Harley asked.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"'Cos I'll blow a hole right through your fat head if ya don't!" Harley said.

"You won't find the kids without me" he said.

"Wanna bet?" Harley asked as she pulled the hammer back "I'm sure somebody else in this dump knows."

He just looked at her and shook his head. Harley started squeezing the trigger.

"Harl wait" Ivy said.

"You're just lucky Poison Ivy was here to save you" Harley said as she took a step back.

"Never thought I'd ever hear somebody say to a man" Selina said.

Ivy kissed her fingers and pressed her fingers against his lips. His eyes glazed over and he smiled.

"Were are the children?" Ivy asked.

"In the storage room" he said "through that door, at the end of the hall on the right."

"Thanks" Ivy said.

Harley kicked him in the head, knocking him out and said "let's go."

Harley walked to the door and opened it slightly. She peeked in and saw a man standing over the children with her shotgun.

She kicked the door open and yelled "close your eyes, kids!"

Most of the children closed their eyes as Harley fired twice. Both bullets hit him in the chest, killing him instantly. Harley cautiously walked into the room.

Selina looked at Ivy and said "you know, one time Harley told me she didn't want you to know if she killed someone. She said you were proud of her for going straight and she liked living with you and didn't want to upset you by killing anybody, but she just killed that guy without even blinking."

"Harley loves kids like I love plants" Ivy said "I wouldn't get mad at her for killing someone to protect children."

Harley walked out of the room holding her shotgun in one hand and holding a little girl's hand in the other. There were four other kids with her.

"Let's go" Harley said.

Selina and Ivy looked at each other and followed her. Once they got outside, the kids all began hugging Harley. Harley tossed the shotgun to Ivy. She caught it, smiled and shook her head as Harley knelt down and began hugging all the kids. They heard sirens as the police arrived. Harley stood up as the police cars stopped and several police officers approached her.

"Ya guys are like blisters" Harley said.

"What's that supposed to mean" one of the officers asked.

"Ya always seem to show up when the work's done" Harley said.

"We'll take it from here" the officer said.

"Whatevah" Harley said.

She knelt down and said "bye kids."

They all began hugging her and saying "bye Harley"

Harley stood up and walked over to Ivy.

Ivy handed her the shotgun and asked "ready to go home?"

"First I think Kitty owes us dinner at the burger place next door" Harley said.

"Fine" Selina said.

She walked around the jewelry store and came back with a motorcycle.

"When did ya get a bike?" Harley asked.

"Present from the boyfriend" Selina said.

"Ya know what this means" Harley said "we'll have to race our bikes sometime."

"Sounds fun" Selina said smiling.

"Anybody else curious about who planned this?" Ivy asked.

"Who knows" Selina said "we all have several enemies."

"Whoevah it was, they're no match for the Gotham City Sirens" Harley said.

"You got that right" Selina said.


End file.
